Le journal de Ginny
by Aidatoune
Summary: "Salut ! Moi c'est Ginny. Ma vie, c'est simple, elle est partagée en deux : Harry Potter et le Quidditch . J'ai six cinglés de frères,une mère hystérique et un père adorateur de moldus. BREF je suis hyper forte en magie mais je ne rentre à Poudlard que l'année prochaine. J'espère y embrasser Harry chéri et être dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, et tant pis pour Ron .
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour tout le monde . Je tiens tiens à dire que je suis super méga ultra hyper trop désolé . Je n'ai pas pu finir ma fanfiction sur James et Lily parce que j'ai fait n'importe quoi . Déjà Andromeda est née en 1951 , James Lily et toutes les autre septième année en 1960 . Remus va se marier avec Nymphadora qui est la fille de Andromeda . Et dans mon histoire Remus est amoureux de sa belle mère donc en gros j'ai fait n'importe quoi** .

**Celle que je vais vous présenter aujourd'hui est totalement différente . Le journal de Ginny. Comment vivre entouré de 6 garçon , les visites de Harry , l'année d'avant Poudlard . J'espère que cela va vous plaire mais en tout cas sa sera mieux que ma fanfiction précédente.**

**Je tiens juste à dire que Harry a vraiment tué Voldemort quand il était bébé dans cette histoire. Mais James et Lily son**t **malheureusement quand même mort .**

* * *

15/08/91/  
Bonjour je me présente je m'appelle Ginny Weasley j'ai dix ans . J'ai décidé d'écrire ce journal pour essayer de voir les changement que j'ai fait de mon année avant Poudlard jusqu'à ma dernière année . Je sais que si je lis ce journal dans 10 ans . Je vais faire : WHAAAAAATHHHHH? Ma vie c'est simple je vis dans une maison de cinglés et j'ai 6 frères et une mère hystérique . Si jamais quelqu'un tombe sur ce journal ( surtout Fred et George ) je suis morte. J'adore Harry Potter et le Quidditch. Et je rêve de l'embrasser . Mais quand même faut pas rêver . Bon journal jte laisse mamans arrive ... Depuis que papa a ce nouveau metier sur l'artisanat moldu elle est sur les nerfs donc vaut pas trainez . Bises

18/08/91

OH PUTAINS RON N'ARRETE PAS DE M'ENERVER ! Simplement car : il a le même âge que Harry cherie (lol) et il dit qu'il sera son meilleur ami (j'espère que s'a n'arrivera pas parce que après il ne pourra pas m'embrasser parce que Ron le surveillera(pathétique) et il ne voudra pas faire de peine a Ron) . Il n'arrête pas de me frimer (je sais pas trop si sa se dit ) qu'il va a Poudlard et pas moi qu'il va apprendre plein de sortilège et pas moi etc...etc... BREF en gros il est chiant..

* * *

_ Tu fais quoi ? dit-Ron . Machinalement Ginny releva son journal et mis les main dessus . Ne me dit pas que...GINNY A UN JOURNAL INTIMEUH! GINNY A UN JOURNAL ITIMEUH!

_ Mais non connar! Je revise! se defendit-elle

_ Tu revise quoi ? T'es même pas encore à Poudlard !

_ Je revise des sortilège car figure toi que je sais déjà en lancer quelque un alors que toi tu ne sais même faire bouger une plume !Moi quand je serais à Poudlard tout le monde voudra être mon amie ! Toi on ne te connaitras que pour être mon execrable frère ! elle se leva et parti .

* * *

24/08/91

Cher journal je vois que je n'ai rien à te dire . Si je bois du jus d'orange ! Paaaaasionant ! Nan sérieux je m'ennuie trop j'ai déjà fait du Quidditch et comme Fred et George sont là ils peuvent me voir voler leur balais . J'ai demander à maman de m'inscrire à l'école moldu juste pour cette année parce que j'ai rien à faire . Elle m'a répondu que j'étais folle et que sa n'allais servir à rien et je lui ai répondu que je n'avais rien à faire pour toute cette année et elle s'est mise à hurler comme une tarée .

C'est l'histoire d'une meuf qui s'ennuie .

Cette histoire n'est pas prête de se terminer .

* * *

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu . J'ai bien aimée le coups de Molly hystérique . MAIS JE DOIS VOUS METTRE EN GARDE LES FANFIC QUE JE CRÉE DEPENDE D'INSPIRATION SI JE N'AI PAS D'INSPIRATION JE PEUX VOUS FAIRE UN TRUC TOUT MOCHE MAIS SI J'AI DE L'INSPIRATION JE PEUX VOUS FAIRE UNE BELLLE HISTOIRE . DONC LE TEMPS QUE JE PRENDS PEUX ETRE LONG OU COURT Donc à la prochaine pas de reviews pas de suite (ce n'est pas du chantage c'est juste...un mini mini chantage ) .**

**Je suis folle , je le sais et l'assume totalement .**

**Tchao**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Coucou tout le monde . Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment désolé. Mais j'ai des excuses euh... ben J'AI UNE TONNE DE BOSS ; 3 blogs à gérer, 2 chaîne Youtube aussi et des potes qui sont sur What's app 24h sur 24 ..**

**Euh.. c'est bon ? Je tiens à dire que Molly s'est un petit peu calmée dans ce chapitre là mais Ron ... Vous verrez !**

**sSs**

_ JE VAIS À POUDLARD ! JE VAIS À POUDLARD ! JE VAIS À POUDLARD ! criait Ron depuis environs une heure .

_ JE VAIS RIEN FAIRE PENDANT QUE TU AS UNE TONNE DE DEVOIRS ! lui répondit Ginny . Et Ron se tût . Et sérieusement tu crois vraiment tu vas gagner à ce jeu là , je suis meilleur que toi de toute façon . Elle alla dans sa chambre .

_ Quesqu'elle a ? demanda George qui venait d'apparaître.

_ Les filles ... répondit Fred

**sSs**

2/09/91

NAN MAIS TU SAIS QUOI ! Ron m'a envoyé une lettre de Poudlard ! Attends je te la colle tout de suite ... Pff ce connard !

_Chère Ginny ,_

_Tu ne saura jamais ce qui m'est arrivé ! Harry Potter ! Oui j'ai rencontré Harry Potter dans le Poudlard Express en plus on est devenu bon amis ! Il y a aussi une fille qui est un peu mademoiselle je-sais-tout mais bon ne nous préoccupons pas de ça ... J'ai été a Gryffondor j'espère que toi aussi tu ira là bas toi aussic'est la maison des meilleurs donc JE suis le meilleur . J'ai aussi dit à maman que j'étais devenu ami avec HARRY POTTER elle m'a dit que je pourrais l'inviterquands je voudrais mais pas ce noël . Il y a aussi un prof que je hais (parce que il hais Harry) il est moche et con il s'appelle Rogue . Je crois qu'il ne s'estjamais lavé les cheveux .Il y'a aussi Flitwick qui hyper petit .._

_Bye je dois y aller sinon je vais être en retard au cours,_

_Ton frère Ron_

J'arrive toujours pas a y croire Ron être ami avec Harry Potter

Moi ne jamais pouvoir sortir avec Harry Potter

**sSs**

_  Ginny ma chérie vient il faut que je te coupe les cheveux il sont trop long.

_ Mais maman ça sera moche ! répliqua-t-elle

Après plusieurs minutes de négociation :

_ EN PLUS GINNY JE NE VOIS PAS POURQUOI TU AURAIS TON MOT À DIRE ! elle lui lança un sortilège qui coupe les cheveux et Ginny se retrouva avec une horrible coupe carré .

**sSs**

le 6/09/91

Oh mon dieu ! Ma coupe de cheveux est horrible on dirait un le bout d'un balais (ou plutôt les cheveux d'un balais) J'espère que jamais Harry chéri ne me verra jamais comme ça . Heureusement que je ne suis pas allé à la gare avec eux . Quand je me suis réveillé ils étaient déjà tous parti ...

Et franchement je vois pas pourquoi ils nous obligent à porter ce stupide uniforme ( maman m'a montré une photo ... HORRIBLE) en plus quelle genre de filles voudrait porter ça

**sSs**

**En espérant que ça vous ai plu !**

**d'accord j'avoue que c'était un chapitre un peu à la dernière minute mais si quelque chose cloche DITES LE MOI !**

**J'espère que pour le prochain chapitre je ne tarderais pas autant ..**

**Bisous **

**Aidatoune**


End file.
